


No Matter What

by ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut



Series: Angst one-shots [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Cutting, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut/pseuds/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut
Summary: Rei has a bad day at school and does something he shouldn't have, but gets some help.vent fic
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin & Ryuugazaki Rei
Series: Angst one-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723747
Kudos: 6





	No Matter What

Rei was walking home from school. He just had one bad of a day. Haru was feeling pretty down, feeling invisible and as if no one cares for him. The fact he was dropping hints that he hasn’t been feelings good went past all over their eyes.

Rei was feeling pretty bad that he didn’t see, and told Makoto how he was feeling. That didn’t help, Makoto and Haru ended up getting into a fight making Rei feel even worse.

Rei gets into his room, and sits down on his bed. All he wants to do is forget this awful day, but he can’t. The burning feeling in his chest won’t go away. 

‘Think of something else, Rei’ he thinks but it doesn’t help.

It’s all still there with the bad thoughts. ‘It’s all my fault. I made them fight. I’m such a mess up.’

These thoughts kept filling his head, even when he tried to tell himself it was a great friend, he believe he was a terrible friend.

He gets up and goes to the kitchen.

His mother is out at the moment, so he’s home alone.

‘Lucky for me’ he thinks.

He goes through the knives until he picks one out.

He sits down on the ground and takes off his jacket to start cutting. One cut for every mean thing he can think for himself.

Useless. One.

Fuck up. Two.

You mess everything up. Three.

That’s all your good at anyway. Four.

So much for having good intentions. Five.

Bad friend. Six.

Terrible friend. Seven.

Terrible person. Eight.

You don’t deserve friends. Nine.

This is all your fault. Ten. 

Ten cuts. Five on each arm. It’s not enough. It’s ever enough.

Then Rei hears someone knocking on the door, so he gets up and walks to the door.

Once he opens the door, he sees Rin.

Rin smiles softly at him, “hey Rei. I heard what happened. Just wanted to make sure you’re all rig-” Rin stops talking when he sees Rei’s arms which he didn’t cover up, “Rei.”

Rei felt uncomfortable with Rin’s eyes on him, but all he did was cry.

Rin hugs Rei, “it’s okay. I’m here.”

Rei hugs back still crying.

“I won’t leave no matter what.”


End file.
